source_chainfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/SourceChain
House Rules *An unlimited amount of companions can be imported, but only eight can purchase perks and items. Caleb can donate CP to any companion, and companions can donate CP to fellow companions and Caleb. **Companions always have 600 CP to spend. **Companion imports/canon companions are free. **Companions can choose drawbacks. *There is no drawback limit. **Drawbacks can be stacked, making them more dangerous/last longer/etc. *All purchased property, unless specified otherwise, are integrated into the Warehouse. Whenever Caleb starts looking for them, they will integrate themselves into the world. Body Mod Base Form Sex *Male Proportions *CP Now has the exact proportions of a furry femboy. Also cat ears. Hair *CP No hair at all, excluding the stuff on my head. Short hair. Color *CP Taffy pink hair, pink eyes Extra Bits *Prehensile Limb: A feline tail (without bones) Affinity *Heart Augments Strength *CP Endurance *CP Logic *CP Resolve *CP Charisma *CP Appeal *CP Empathy *CP Flexibility *CP Fertility *CP Powers Shapeshifting *Alt-Form Shift *Combat Shifting Alt Chain Builder Starting Point *Stranded: Start with no Complications or Accommodations. Exchange Rate *Favored: Gain three Accommodations for every two Complications you choose. Accommodations *Universal Power *Alt-Form Armoire *Singular Power Pool Complications *Blind Chain: By chance, design, or extensive mental alteration, your Jumper will always be ignorant of the settings they visit. Or maybe they visit worlds that haven't been recorded at all. Maybe your Jumper isn't even aware of the mechanics or cause behind their multiversal adventure. *As You Were: Just because your Jumper changed worlds, doesn't mean they get a new lease on life. Your Jumper is stuck with who and what they are. This only effects the background or origin section of each jump. This Complication can be taken up to three times, each time with a different focus. (Same Age) *Jumpers Die When They Are Killed Pokemon Trainer Region *Kalos Age *19 Identity *Drop In Starter *Riolu (mental bond) Perks *Survival Training *Combat Training *Pokeglot Items *Free: Bag, PokeGear, PokeDex, 5x Pokeballs, 3x Potions, Hat *50k PokeDollars *Rebreather *Medical Kit *Handgun *Echorecorder *Snag Machine Drawback *Crippled *Swarmed *Marked *Wanted *Damned ' ' I woke up today. Somehow. The last thing I remember was the panic and the evacuation sirens. A giant disembodied Chris Pratt head was about to devour the Earth, and Lord President Steve Easterbrook was gathering the best humans around to escape with him to Saturn. But I'm alive, I guess? But it's different. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I woke up on another planet. Except there's humans. Except there's also these weird giant yellow rats that shoot lightning and make all of the rules. Is this what Saturn looks like? But I got excluded from the President's evacuation party.. He personally wrote me a letter detailing how much of a failure I am and how he would rather clean his hair with a toothbrush than even look at my hideous face. I remember spending the next few hours crying in my bedroom and awaiting the sweet release of death, my worthless excuse for a body being torn asunder by Chris Pratt's shiny teeth. Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe Chris Pratt decided to spare humanity, ushering in a new age of human-Chris Pratt headian peace, the Prattster giving us the secrets of bioengineering and possibly even the universe itself? I also woke up wearing this weird backpack. I don't usually wear backpacks. I don't usually wear things. I found a few stacks of money and a pistol, among other things, and a small tattered note. It said something staying here for ten years, and how I was given a number of free items and "perks" to "start out with". The little thing place where people put their names was burnt to shit, though, so oof. After gaining the courage to walk into the nearby town, fearing that Lord President Steve Easterbrook would see me and laugh in my face just for existing, I walked past a moderately sized sign reading "Vaniville Town". I then tripped on a rock, which is when I realized I had a prosthetic fucking leg. I immediately cried out in horror and started to shake, sobbing as I clawed at my robo leg that was once a meaty leg. I was then attacked by a bunch of purple bats, who just swarmed around me and kamikaze'd me in the face. I struggled to fend the fiends off, punching them out of to sky and tearing them in half and shit, pulling out this weird red and white ball and bashing some bat with it. Then a few police cruisers arrived, opening fire and killing most of the demonic creatures. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" yelled a police captain. "HOLY SHIT WHAT DID I DO I'M SORRY" I yelled, raising my hands. "He's got a weapon!" a SWAT officer said, the officers taking aim. I panicked, and threw the ball at them like an idiot. But then it opened, materializing a cute blue fox thing. I'm making a living by stealing pokemon from the rich with my snag machine and selling them off to the homeless, children, and well-meaning-looking people. Take a Jangmo-o using the snag machine, give it to Delsin InFAMOUS Starting City *Empire City Origin *Age: 19 (doing a house rule where I'm just eternally 19, so I'll ignore these later on) *Drifter Conduit Type *Neon, because it's good for scaling cities and it looks cool *Video, because laser swords Additional Powers *Strength *Subdue *Stamina *Extra Power Gear 3 Supplies *Light Body Armor, because I'm probably going to get mugged here *Bioconverter, for whenever I'm in a setting without technology *Hardened Laptop *Bug-Out Kit *Parachute *SPAS-12 Shotgun Drawbacks *Habit *Remnant *Emotion *Inked ' ' Wake up in the condo Go to Seattle and befriend Delsin "Dude! Is that a freakin' a pokemon?!" Delsin names the jangmo-o Reggie Personal Reality Mode *Incremental Core Mode: You start with 500 WP and gain 50 WP per completed jump or gauntlet. Any method of combining jumps means that those jumps count as a single jump for this. Basics *Cosmic Warehouse: Over the course of your adventures you're probably going to collect a metric duckton of stuff. Weapons, armour, technology, cars, big evil laser beams, everything and anything including several kitchen sinks. Normally you'd have trouble storing it all, so here's your very own Cosmic Warehouse to give you a place to stick all your stuff. It is contained within its own reality that contains absolutely nothing else and no matter where you go (unless blocked by a drawback or gauntlet) you'll always be able to access it. Before you do anything with it, it looks like a fairly dimly lit and very empty room. You'll get a complete set of manuals on how each thing you buy functions and listing how various techs and magics that you have already purchased can be integrated with what you have already. It won't make suggestions, but it will tell you how to accomplish something if you've already got the power and knowhow needed to pull it off. Utilities and Structures *Starting Space : Your Personal Reality starts out with volume of 80 x 80 x 10 meters, so 6,400 square meters of floor space or 64,000 cubic meters of storage volume. In the archaic and silly 'Imperial' measuring system this translates to 262.5 x 262.5 x 32.8 feet, so 68,889 square feet or 2,260,138 cubic feet. *Access Key: This is a special key which lets you access your Personal Reality and its contents. When inserted into any lock on any door, the door opens to reveal a gateway into your Reality at a predetermined location within it. You are the only person who can take the key from the lock, the gateway remains open as long as the key is in the lock, and if key is ever lost or stolen you will find it in your pocket a few minutes later. You cannot close the door as long as you are inside the Personal Reality. *Security System: Anybody coming in and out of your Personal Reality is now checked for any authorization you've given them to access it; and should anything about said authorization (or a lack of it) raise any flags in the system, then you will receive a warning about it. This allows you to define just what sorts of authorization different individuals can have to access your Personality Reality, anything from No Access through Temporary Access and Limited Access to Unlimited Access is possible. All this does is notify you. It does not stop them on its own. A Keyholder's Access cannot be limited by the Security System. Only hand out Keys to those you trust implicitly. *Environmentally Neutral: By default, the temperature in your Personal Reality is never too hot nor too cold, the air will always smell faintly musty but scent neutral, and the air will always be breathable... even if two different species with different atmospheric requirements are present in it at the same time.... well, as long as both species are there with permission. This won't protect breathing invaders. Earth Standard Gravity will be maintained in all areas, and the air will be just humid enough. *Natural Lighting: Completely natural lighting that looks and feels and functions as good as the real thing (sun, moon, or starlight). Comes with sectional dimmer switches and can be sourceless or from any lamplike object you bring into the Personal Reality. Purchasing this upgrades all sources of lighting you bring in, even things like TVs and Computer Monitors to be perfectly safe and naturally adjusting for minimal eye-strain. This replaces Neutral Lighting and does not require any power source. *Who's Got the Powa: This provides enough electricity to power a city the size of New York City or London, forever, with nary a brown out or power fluctuation ever. It also comes with all the basic wiring hookups, surge protectors, outlets, circuit-breakers, routers, etc you might need... but you'll probably want to get a qualified electrician in at some point... or pick up a companion who does that kind of thing. Purchase of this supplies all facilities inside your Personal Reality with electrical hookups. *Shelving: Basic metal shelves to keep your goods on, the kind you find in industrial big box stores, sized for pallets and numbered for sorting. *Basic Nutrition: This option provides a basic (if minimalist) food delivery for you and all companions (metered for a normal human dietary requirement). This delivery comes once a week and is the kind of thing you’d buy on a very strict budget; Ramen, Peanut Butter, Generic Cereal, Dry Beans, Eggs, Tofu, Fresh Common Fruits & Veggies, Canned Fruits & Veggies, Dry Pasta, Salt, Pepper, Milk, Bottled Water, Rice, Flour, Butter, Barley, etc. *A Week & A Button: You may, at the end of each jump, take 7 Standard Earth Days off before entering your next jump. A button is provided so you can end this downtime whenever you so desire. Dying in this period is still dying and will burn a 1-up from the jump you just finished if possible, then from the next jump if available. Personal Reality Facilities *Entrance Hall: This is the room your Access Key opens a door to. It starts off as a 5 meter cube with blank white walls, floor, and ceiling, as some doors, one leading to the current Host Reality, the other into your Cosmic Warehouse, with additional doors leading to other extensions as these get added to your Personal Reality. *Companion Calibration Unit: While not a full Body Mod for your companions, this is perhaps the next best thing. Taking the form of a vending machine-sized diagnostic cabinet, this scans your companions (and all their alt-forms) for any form of illness, genetic malady, or physical / neurological dysfunction and corrects them. It also provides a statistical analysis of their baseline (i.e. what they’d be like powered down). This second function can be used on non-companions. *Medical Bay: Fully functional medical bay that can fix up anything that still has a pulse or equivalent. Does Dentistry too. Also provides detailed accounting of person’s medical history. This will not repair genetic defects or replace / repair cybernetics and possesses no ability to differentiate between beneficial and harmful nanites or implants without you providing that information to the system. Works on animals as well. Personal Reality Extensions *Shooting Range Items & Equipment *Cleaning Supplies: Infinite supply of any cleaning supplies you might need for cleaning your Personal Reality. By default placed into a specific closet, but can be placed elsewhere. These have no actual chemical properties. No using this to get an endless supply of brooms or bleach. Completely safe for all complex lifeforms. Very not safe for viruses, bacteria, amoeba, or household pests. Note: This is the initial purchase. This part will be updated in the Warehouse Build blog. Metro 2033 Location *Surface Background *Drop In Skills *Mentor: You have a solid understanding of both the methods and demeanor to pass on knowledge, this won't make you a groundbreaking educator, but you can handle an apprentice commendably. *Crazy old man: People are less likely to consider you a threat, even if you wander into their secret base (it helps if you have a good reputation). Intentional hostility will still be met in kind, but if your transgression was based in good intentions (or a plausible lie), you may be let off without harm. *The Big Score: It's what every STALKER dreams of finding, a secret government bunker, a map of the rumored "Metro 2", a database of old-world technology. So long as you keep searching, clues as to the whereabouts of such treasures will be made known to you, trials and tribulations will block your path, but if you keep pushing incredible wonders will be yours for the taking. *Gunner: You have enough accuracy to make it into most modern infantry forces and can operate 20th century (or technically equivalent) firearms competently. *The Mushroom Treatment: Remain perfectly healthy regardless of you have enough. (Does not protect against spoiled or irradiated food) (correct this) Items *The Basics (free): 1 Head-mounted flashlight, 1 Hand-Charger, 1 Gas mask with enough filters for 2 hours on the surface, 1 Trench knife, your choice of a medium-sized backpack or tactical webbing, and a set of rugged clothing. Standard issue post-apocalyptic survival gear. *Military Grade Round: 1 high-quality pre-war bullet per year, can be loaded into the gun of your choice or traded for a decent meal. *Lighter and Journal: This handheld lighter, shaped like a rifle cartridge, always lights when you open it, illuminates out to ~10 feet, and stays lit indefinitely (no you can't drain infinite lighter fluid from.it). The journal is roughly the size of a clipboard, the paper on it automatically updates to give the holder an itemized "to-do list", and the embedded compass gives a route to the nearest active settlement (you may have it ignore the last settlement you departed from). *Duplet: Your classic double barrel shotgun, remade with the finest quality junk the Metro has to offer. 20 Shells per month. *Enviroment Gear: This improvised HAZMAT suit used in many surface expeditions provides respectable protection against radiation and toxin exposure, giving you more time to get out alive. The suit will retain this protection even when covered in bullet holes. In addition, your watch is upgraded with a visibility indicator, which keeps track of illumination and factors like camouflage, and a timer that automatically keeps track of mask filters, oxygen tanks, and the like. *Bastard SMG: The quintessential Metro gun. Probably the cheapest automatic available down here. The Bastard isn't known for its accuracy or reliability (if anything, quite the opposite), but this gun shines as a bullet hose, even beating out the Kalash and RPK in terms of effective firepower. That replacement parts are commonplace doesn't hurt either. Comes with 60 rounds per month. *Volt Driver: Who knew railguns were so simple? Also known as the "Hellbreath", this weapon uses magnetism to fire ball bearings semi-automatically with all the power of a sniper rifle. The downside is that the firing mechanism must be recharged manually and it discharges with all the noise of a.conventional firearm (suppressors won't help here). Comes with 30 ball bearings per month. Drawbacks *Breaking... Chickens? *War Hero *Sudden Encounter *Spooky *Hardcore Delsin Rowe's build Origins *Drop In Perks *Gunner Items *The Basics *Military Grade Round *Mushrooms *Bigun Riolu's build Perks *Gunner **Strelok Items *The Basics (free): 1 Head-mounted flashlight, 1 Hand-Charger, 1 Gas mask with enough filters for 2 hours on the surface, 1 Trench knife, your choice of a medium-sized backpack or tactical webbing, and a set of rugged clothing. Standard issue post-apocalyptic survival gea *Volt Driver Reggie's build Perks *Spartan ' ' After their powers are witnessed, they are kidnapped by Nazi stalkers and taken to the Metro, the Fuhrer planning to weaponize them in order to take over D6. They wake in a lab in a stalag, somewhere in Chekhovskaya, where the Fuhrer attempts to convince them to join the Reich. They escape quietly, witnessing the Nazi army train to take over D6. "Slava! Slava! Slava!" They attend the Polis Peace Conference, planning to assassinate the Fuhrer, and learn of the Red's plans. They follow the Rangers to D6, looking to defuse the situation and prevent the Virus from being used by any side. They stop Artyom from killing the Dark Ones Assassinate the Fuhrer https://metrovideogame.wikia.com/wiki/Military-Grade_Rounds https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9jjoTyzAn4 Steven Universe Coin flips are sorta irrelevant, because gems Background *Gem (Homeworld) (Noble, Lapis Lazuli) Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear!: And now that you can sing, you'll sing with so much glee! You'll always sound nice when folks listen to you, whether pop or metal's flowing through you! *He Was Incredible!: Rather than being terrified for the well-being of those you love who happen to be heroes, you often find yourself cheering them on in their endeavors, improving both their morale and your own. *Gimme The Bits: When it comes to food preparation, you've got it down pat! This is likely because you actually have to eat, as opposed to being an immortal alien. Even the leftovers of your cooking are considered good enough for young children to eat! *Bubbler Technique: You have a special Gem technique that you can use to bubble small objects, such as Gem cores, and teleport them to the Crystal Gem temple (Or your warehouse, once this jump is over). This technique prevents Gems from reforming while they're inside the bubble, but it's fairly easy for a living subject to escape its bubble. *Tolerable Antagonist: You might be a bit antagonistic at times - maybe even a jerk. But the more people get to know you, it seems they'll forgive your faults and flaws a little easier. At the very least, if you want to reconcile with an enemy, they'll be willing to give you a chance more often than not. *Gem Weapon: You have gone through rigorous mental training and meditation to perfect the art of the Gem Weapon. This weapon.can be any kind of melee weapon, from a sword to a hammer to a shield, though generally it's based on your personality. This weapon is more an extension of yourself than it is a mere weapon, and while it's in your hands, you can control its length and size. It will also have minor magical traits - For example, Steven's shield provides a wave of feedback when struck. It's a laser shooting staff thing, similar to Pearl's, except it matches Lapis Lazuli's color scheme. *Gem Power: Your Gem has a special power within it, something that humans would call magic- Beyond the pale, your Gem has a personality- themed magical power such as Sapphire's Premonitions or Lapis Lazuli's Hydrokinesis. While powerful, this power is very draining, and requires intense concentration to wield. **(hint: it's Lazuli's hydrokinesis) *Gem Science And You: It's not all warp pads and turning rocks into polymorphic sentient rocks, you know! Gemkind has communications and weapons technology far beyond that of humanity – or, so goes the estimate. Now you, at least, know a good number of its secrets. With the right time and materials, you could construct a starship with powerful cannons, escape pods, and the curious shape of a giant hand, as well as robonoids of various sizes to fix any broken Gem technology you find. It might take them a while, though. Items *Fridge Full Of Cookie Cats: This portable refrigerator contains a seemingly unlimited supply of Cookie Cat ice cream/cookie sandwiches! Just in time, too, they're being discontinued. The Warehouse is short on food, so this helps a little. *Book Collection: You are now the proud owner of two complete hardcover sets – The Unfamiliar Familiar series, chronicling the adventures of the witch Lisa and her falcon familiar Archimicarus as they search for her kidnapped father, and the No Home Boys series, following two young hobos on their trip across the country. Helps Snow pass the time, and Delsin can borrow a few, too. *Stash of Three-Dollar Bills: Each of these bills, 1000 in all, is worth $3. Funny, that. On one side, a segmented snake appears, and on the other, a very prominent diamond. That couldn't possibly mean anything. *Gem Destabilizer: This small, taser-like rod is designed to destabilize and disable the projected forms of Gems quickly. However, Half-Gems are resistant to it, and non-Gem life is completely immune. Nothing, it seems, can change that. *Van: This van seats two, can roll with ease, and is well-suited for carrying heavy loads of cargo and equipment. Nice to finally have some transportation. *Beach City Banquet: Well, this is convenient! It seems wherever you go, you'll find a baker's dozen from the Big Donut waiting for you when you sit down to rest, or some Beach Citywalk Fries (or fry bits) when you need something on the go. Now that's hospitality! *Magic Animal: You have a mysterious, magical animal that likes to hang out around you - a mystic familiar of sorts! Said familiar has a powerful intuition, a sonic screech/roar, and is rather fast. It even has a small pocket dimension hidden in its fur or feathers. However, it cannot speak at all, due to not being sapient, and is prone to acting on impulse. This creature does not count as a Companion. **It's a lion. Named Lion. Lion is a good boy. *Kindergarten Machine. This hulking, virus-like machine is one of the very same kind you can find in the Earth's Kindergatern, and it functions like any other- It drills into the ground, plants a gemstone "seed" that you provide, which then sucks out the minerals in the ground and turns them into a fully-fledged Gem, with all the powers and weaknesses that entails. Of course, their personality, abilities and caste are determined by the gem you put in the ground- All Rubies are the same, so on and so forth. Normally, this process takes hundreds (if not thousands) of years, but this particular machine seems to be able to shorten that to just a year. It should be noted that more powerful gems take more resources out of the earth, and were you to put a unique kind of gem in the ground, then it would be on an even power level with someone like Rose Quartz. Using Diamonds will yield a similar result- It seems this machine cannot create Diamond-Caste gems. Additionally, the accelerated growth of gems planted by this machine appears to be a unique quality of this particular one. Attempting to reverse engineer it will provide machines that serve the same purpose, but they'll take the intended amount of time (ie: longer than you have). You can make as many gems as you like per jump, but you can only take 8 with you at a time as companions. Any extras, you'd need to leave behind. **I have no idea what to do with this thing, but God, does it look cool. Might want to tinker with it a little, too. *That's Why They Believe In Us: You may import up to 3 Companions as any Background (with the caveat that Crystal Gems cannot import Homeworld Gems and vice-versa), granting them an amount of CP to spend based on their Background: Drop-Ins get 500 CP to spend. Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Has Lapis ever shapeshifted? (Might also screw up video and neon, but Beach City is too small for those to be useful anyway) *They're Coming: Someone has sent a team to destroy you – four mercenary (or possibly permanently contracted) Gems affiliated neither with the Homeworld nor with Rose Quartz and her army (or at the very least not really caring who they break). They have access to weapons and equipment on par with anything you could field against them en masse – so this will be a contest of personal strength. They are crafty, deceptive, and they willcatch you alone when they challenge you to a fight – a fight nobody can interrupt or interfere in. Should you manage to defeat all four, they will take you on all together at once in your final year, four-against-one, before finally fusing with one another in a last bid at utterly crushing you. Their names? Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite, of course. Should you defeat their fused form Beryl, they will at last depart in peace. Note: Delsin is a half-gem, Riolu and Reggie are drop-ins and have given Delsin their leftover points. Delsin is half-pearl, his gem attached to his right wrist. Delsin Rowe's build Delsin Rowe's Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! *Hybrid Physiology: Your unique biological makeup, impossible as it is, just sort of works. This benefit, surprisingly enough, also extends to any other strange additions you may have in your biology - never be bothered by contradicting biology again! *Bubbler Technique *Gem Weapon: It's a chain. *Gimme The Bits Delsin Rowe's Items *Temple Room Access: You have access to a mysterious, ancient gem structure. It serves as a safe haven, with a magic door that only you can enter. This door will appear either in the Crystal Gems' temple, in a Homeworld structure far away from Beach City and connected to the warp network, or in an inconspicuous ruin near Beach City (Your choice). By holding up your Gem (Or a gemlike keystone, if you have no Gem) to the door, then you will enter a room made to match your personality and aesthetic, themed after your gem (Or any gem you choose as your keystone). If you like, you can use it as a storage facility, but it's not actually very large. In addition, you or people you can trust can create illusory but tangible objects within the room by asking it. Just be careful not to overload it- Trying to create an entire illusory person might be too complex a task for it and may result in dismemberment if they go out of your control. The room's illusory objects cannot leave the room, and will disappear if you try to bring them out. It's nice not having to pay for an apartment. *Fire Salt: This bottle of various mystic spices is capable of inducing an extreme spice reaction in any who ingest it – too much, in fact, will cause the consumer to literally start spitting fire. It refills every week. *Wacky Sack Novelty Backpack: This backpack, featuring a multitude of pockets and styled after a common food item, is useful for carrying various tools! (styled after a cheese burger) *Ukelele: This small instrument serves as a nice accompaniment to any songs you may just happen to burst into. Gives Delsin a hobby between jumps. *Stash of Three-Dollar Bills Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: It'll mess up his video wings a little. *I Am A (Dysfunctional) Conversation: Much like Garnet, you are actually two people fused into one by some means. However, unlike Ruby and Sapphire, neither half of "you" likes the other at all. Delsin now has Bad Karma Delsin inside of him, constantly trying to get him to do villainous out-of-character shenanigans. I'm also assuming they are capable of unfusing (like in Keystone Motel). Riolu's Build Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Because he can't really shapeshift. Except for evolution, I guess? *Unintelligible: You don't even speak most of the time, and what little you do say is utterly incomprehensible to everyone. Kinda the same as before, but it still screws with Snow's pokeglot, making it a little harder to coordinate battles. Reggie's Build Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! Reggie's Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Ditto. *Unintelligible: Also ditto. *Anon and the Cool Kids: You do not appear to be very good at this "integrity" thing. Your willingness to do just about anything to impress the more popular teenagers in town may very well be your downfall. Reggie's gonna try to impress Riolu uwu ' ' I shrugged off my new memories, Find lazuli's mirror Bubble Jasper Bring Peridot. Why wouldn't you? Team Fortress 2 Build Background *Drop-In Team *RED Perks *Mannly Merchant: Gotta do something with all these hats. *Scottish Resistance: Rocket jumping sounds pretty cool. *Eureka Effect *Disciplinary Action: Slapping makes them go faster... Imagine the possibilities. *Yellow Cloud of Death: Bombs away! Items *Three free weapons: Baby Face's Blaster, Lollichop, and C.A.P.P.E.R *Crate of Hats *Australium bar *Sandvich: As this point, I'll take all the food I can get. *Unusual Hat Crates: These are cute. And stupidly valuable. *Strange Weapon Crate: I'm going to fanwank that this includes all the other weapons in the game. I couldn't go on not having a ham shank *Spellbook: Baby's first spellbook. Going to assume that this works in other settings, otherwise it would be pretty useless post-jump *Pyrovision Goggles: I have points to kill. With love and snuggles uwu Drawbacks *Weapon Twirler *Jarate Master *Merasmus Mania Delsin's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Scottish Resistance *Disciplinary Action: Hey, I can slap people. I'm looking forward to that. Items *Three free weapons: Soda Popper, Thermal Thruster, and the Neon Annihilator. He'll be a more flexible class, raining down smoke and neon before delivering a burst of soda-powered shotgun shells into somebody's face when he drops onto the battlefield. The annihilator is a portable ammo bag, essentially. *Sandvich: Can't shoot smoke at burly Russians and shit-talking Australians on an empty stomach. *Enemy Briefcase: Drawbacks *Merasmus Mania *Weapon Twirler *Jarate Master: Delsin is now a piss throwing madman, oh no, watch out, he's got a jar of piss Riolu's Build Peridot's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *N/A Items *Three free weapons: Pomson 6000, the Manmelter, and the Eureka Effect. Seemingly the finest tools created by these humans. *Sandvich: This is apparently an "edible" healing device, made from... animals. And plants. You have to put it in your communications array? If I have to... *RoBro 4000: Finally, something to replace my flask robonoids! *Engineer PDAs Drawbacks *Merasmus Mania 1968 ' ' "These will be suitable replacements for my equipment." Peridot said, inspecting her Pomson. "I'm surprised humans could manufacture such sophisticated weaponry... This isn't too far off from standard issue quartz wea-" she said, looking down the Pomson's knob scope thing and accidentally pulling the trigger, the resulting laser beam plowing through a scout's luscious Crafty Hair. "Oh my god! My hair! My beautiful hair!" the scout panicked, collapsing to his knees and grabbing handfuls of his burnt locks, rocking back and forth and sobbing profusely. ".... Whoops. My bad." Peridot squeaked. For the next few years, it was just constant battle. We traveled all across the Badlands, securing control point after control point, hill after hill. Of course, we didn't always win, but we did most of the time. Surprisingly, nobody ever really seemed to die. I swear I've seen Scout get gibbed once, but he just came back the next round. We must have really good medics. Peridot didn't adjust well to the violence, and it took a few years for her to cope through it all. I don't blame her, I still get nightmares about Sawmill. Me and Delsin helped her through it, and she eventually became a pretty good defensive engineer, steering away from combat whenever possible. Every Halloween, a wizard would basically invade us, turn the battlefield into a supernatural magical arena, force us to fight for our lives in bumper cars, and send us to Hell. Apparently Soldier was his roommate, and pissed him off enough for him to attack us every single Halloween. Atleast Smissmass didn't involve a lot of dangerous wizardry. 1971 ' ' Blutarch and Redmond are dead. I was pretty relieved at first, since that should've meant the war was over... But then we got invaded by robots. We got briefed on the situation by Saxton Hale, and we (and the BLU boys) set out across the country to defend various Mann Co. facilities from getting bombed by robots. 1972 Go to Scout and Spy's trial, buy a hang-a-merc http://www.teamfortress.com/tf02_unhappy_returns/#f=30 Recruit the Demoman Tuefort Twelve https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDVWNmQ2RaLTY2Rk0/view https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Storyline Fallout: New Vegas Origin *Wild Card Location *Goodsprings Perks *Bloody Mess *Groodalicious *Silent Running *Finishing Touches Items *Pip-Boy (Pimp-Boy 3 Billion) *Snow Globes *Vault 13 Canteen *Sunset Sarsaparilla Crate *Nuka Cola Vending Machine *Refrigerator *Sierra Madre Vending Machine: Star Trek replicator lite *Holorifle *Tomahawk *1969 Comeback Special Leather Jacket *Stealth Suit Mk II *Vault o' Bots Companions *Pack Brahmin *Golden Gecko Drawbacks *Courier 6 *Ants Misbehavin' x5 *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Demo's build Perks *Things That Go Boom Items *Fat Man: A fat man that never runs out of mini-nukes. Drawbacks *Ant Misbehavin' *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Peridot's Build Origin *Wild Card Items *Pip-Boy: It's the closest thing to my holographic interfaces. Not very close, mind you, but close enough. *Pulse Gun: Caleb just bought an army of robots. My superior deductive skills indicate that this means there are equally dangerous robots roaming this planet. And what if they rebel?! Drawbacks *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes *Not SPECIAL: Luck Delsin's Build Perks *Cowboy Items *Pip-Boy *Spray Can *Vit-o-Matic Vigor Tester Drawbacks *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Riolu's Build Perks *Ranger Items *Ranger Armor: He doesn't quite fit in it yet, but he will when he's a Lucario. At least he can wear the helmet. *Machete Gladius ' ' "Look who's waking up over here." The checkered suited man stomped on the cigar "Can we just get this over with already?" "Maybe Khans shoot people without lookin' 'em in the face. But I ain't a fink, dig?" the man said, before reaching into his jacket. He pulled out what looked to be a silver poker chip, shining from the light of the moon. "You've made your last delivery, kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." "From where you're kneeling, this must seem like an 18-karat run of bad luck." he said, shooting a look at the gun and back at me "Truth is, the game was rigged from the start." BETHESDA SOFTWORKS PRESENTS AN OBSIDIAN ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS Explore the wasteland with Delsin, Peridot, Riolu and Demo. "Peri, I'm out. Mind dropping a dispenser?" Delsin asked. "Nyehhh.... Why don't you just suck the lights out of your Pip-Boy? I'd like to save our metal for emergencies." Recruit Raul. Buy the Euclid's C-Finder off the kiddo Obtain the Gobi Compaign Rifle, Ratslayer, Knock-Knock Get the engraved cigarette lighter from Jessup Wipe out the Fort. Kill Caesar and take his shit Loot Vault 34 We came across the REPCONN headquarters in Henderson, a few rusty Mr. Gutsies roaming around outside. Take the Q-35 matter modulator https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/A_Valuable_Lesson Find Vault 22, take the AER14 prototype We decided to explore a little before we began the Battle. We found a crashed vertibird out in the desert, guarded by a few sentry bots and Mister Gutsies. Demoman shat all over them with his Fatman while Riolu and I picked off the Gutsies from a distance (using my neon projectiles), and after they were all ded, we searched around the crash site. There wasn't much there, but I did find a cool-looking Tesla cannon. We managed to kill Lanius pretty quickly, the legate falling from a barrage of laser fire and conduit powers. I stripped him of his armor afterwards, since his armor was cool, and it was pretty funny to see that fascist fuckwit lying around in his underwear. Join Mr. House, and help turn Vegas into a technological superpower. Make a few gem kindergartens and give him blueprints to TF2 teleporters Batman: The Animated Series Origin *Drop-In Perks *Gimmick: Not planning on dressing like a bat, but hey, it's free. *Put A Smile On Their Faces *Madman *Friend of the Police *Servant *The Flying Jumper: I'm building Snow to be an agile character, if you haven't noticed yet *Cat Burglar: I can beat up thieves and steal their stuff at the same time *I... AM... JUMPER! *Crazed Chemistry Powers and Gimmicks *Face of Clay *Florakinesis *Ketchup and Mustard Guns Alright. Mustard-flinging plant seducer made of clay. I could see this being the next member of the Justice League. Items *Money *Puddin's Pie *Lab Safety Equipment: Ought to come in handy at some point. *Grey Ghost Memorabilia *BONK! Mallet *Jumper Computer *Abandoned Warehouse District Drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? Companions *Butler: Giles Langeton. Sounds like John Cleese. Delsin's drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh x3: The Joker plans to spraypaint low effort dick jokes all over Delsin's body and house. With laughing gas. He really fucking hates Delsin. *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? Peridot's Drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh x3: The Joker has taken a liking to our cute dorito friend, and now wants to kill her using a giant dorito that's actually a joker toxin dispenser. Oof. *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? Raul's Drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh x2: The Joker came up with this utterly stupid joke, that he realizes is stupid, but now he has to commit. He plans to trap Raul in a warehouse advertising "free sombreros for ghoulified mechanics", sending wave after wave of henchmen dressed in burrito costumes, before battling him mano-e-mano while dressed as a significantly large churro *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? ' ' It's been a few days since the Mojave. We stashed our absolute duckton of loot in the Warehouse, and let Raul settle in. "I'll pass. I'm still recovering from reoccurring nightmares of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. I still hear their screams whenever I close my eyes. I feel their blood splash across my face everytime I take a shower, like somebsdy spilled a scrumpy on me. I can hear them whispering to me, asking why I couldn't save them. Why I had to chop their heads off and bury them in a bloody soup can." the Demoman said. "Well, you guys have fun. I'll babysit your pets and drink alcohol. Sounds fun." They raid an old television factory to absorb Video, only to accidentally put away Catwoman. They unwittingly become a superhero team. Delsin absorbed the neon sign outside the factory before hopping through the window "Holy shit, it's ¡La Fantoma!" Raul cried, being kicked across the room by the shadowy figure. < Catwoman Delsin managed to pin her in the head with a burst of neon, the thief falling to the floor with a thump, restrained in strands of light. "Delsin Rowe! The, uh... Multi-Trick Pony!" Delsin said, before immediately realizing how stupid that was. "Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG! You pathetic humans will all bend to my will! Nyeheheheheh!" said Peridot, maniacally snickering as she made her laser pistol weakly float in the air. "El Culo-Pateador, the immortal vaquero of Gotham!" Raul said, doing a wicked fabulous JoJo pose and getting a few intimidated gasps from the audience. "I'm the Butler. I mostly just tidy up the hideout, but if I have too, this platter is going straight through your fucking kneecap." "Nobody's gonna take some juvenile Seattle kid named the 'Multi-Trick Pony' seriously... Can you legally change your superhero name?" "Oh, I think it's plenty alright, Master Rowe. This city is full of 'Bat-Men' and 'Scare-Crows', a name like yours is a much needed change of pace. You're much more approachable compared to the rest of these brooding vigilantes." Zooms out to Batman watching them Three years in, Joker was getting pretty annoying. We were constantly getting jumped by him and his thugs, and it honestly seemed like he cared more about me than Batman. We met up with Harley during one of the Joker's robberies, and told her to meet with us before we escapee. She arrived at the Warehouse District, and we managed to convince her that the Joker was an abusive dickhead who was using her, using the skills I learned from watching Dr. Phil all my life. She was hesitant, but she actually agreed, and we stayed in contact for the next few weeks. I planned to trap him somewhere, so Gotham could actually sleep well for once. Somewhere were there was food, though, at least enough for him to last seven more years so he wouldn't just come back. Apparently, Joker's lair was built on top of an abandoned canary, according to Harley. That's awful convenient. We and Harley starting making repairs, and then I was willingly kidnapped by her. Though Harley was still having doubts, she snapped when the Joker shot at her during the battle. Dude got fucking malloted, and she verbally tore into him before throwing him down into the cannary. We escaped before the carnival collapsed, and left before the police arrived. Since she had nowhere else to go, she was pretty content with staying with us, so long as she could still go on crime sprees with Poison Ivy. Eh, they never usually kill anyone anyway, so I was fine with it. Then we broke Ivy out of Arkham. Hotline Miami Origin *Drop In Perks *Adrenaline *Controlled Rage *Brass Hands *Tactical View Items *Safehouse *Mask: The Tony Mask *The Outfit: A cute black sweater *Double Barrel *Machine Pistol *Drill Companion Import *Harley, Ivy, Delsin, Peridot, Raul, Demo, Riolu and Reggie, Gecko, and Lion. No builds because there isn't much here I'd want for them here. ' ' Hey, it's our first vacation! Not. We landed somewhere in Miami in the 80's, waking up in a snazzy apartment and a box of guns and industrial equipment. There didn't seem to be much going on at the time, except for the heated political climate, so we just chilled and enjoyed that 80's aesthetic for a bit. Peridot tinkered around with her Pip-Boy with that new drill we bought, Raul made repairs to our equipment, Ivy and Harley went on dangerous joyrides around the city without Batman messing up everything, Demo watched TV with his eyelander and drank, and me and Delsin finally binged the Grey Ghost on our cool 80's TV. Get mixed up with 50 Blessings Recruit Jacket Dead by Daylight Origin *Survivor Location *Campfire Perks Category: Altruism *Bloodweb *Offering Builder (200cp to keep) *Death Is Not An Escape (300cp to keep) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Teamwork *Physician, Heal Thyself *Sympathetic Aura *The Alter Items *Benedict's Journal *Toolbox *First Aid Kit *Map *Flashlight Drawbacks *Hook Camper *These Things Differ From Time to Time *Sapped Vitality Delsin Rowe's Build Category: Bold Perks *The Bloodweb *Offering Builder (temporary) *Death Is Not An Escape (temporary) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Hey Ugly! *Link Items *Map *Flashlight Peridot's Build Category: Objectives Perks *The Bloodweb *Offering Builder (temporary) *Death Is Not An Escape (temporary) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Search *Grease Monkey *Animal Friendly Items *Toolbox *Iridescent Matter Jacket's Build Category: Bold Perks *Hey Ugly! *The Bloodweb *Death Is Not An Escape (temporary) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Disabling Strike *Feathered Friends Items *First Aid Kit *Flashlight *Murder ' ' "Woah, sorry, mate. Thought your friend was one of the killers." the man said, reaching out for a handshake. "Killers?" I asked, reluctantly accepting it. "What? You know, the-oh, you're new here. Really sorry. For you being here, I mean. Name's David, been stuck here for a few months." he said, looking down and seeing the AEP7 laser pistol in my hand. "Holy shit, you have weapons! Where did you get those?!" "We brought them. We aren't from around here." As we were talking, the sound of a cracking branch went off behind us, all of us turning our heads to the source of the sound. "What was that?" whispered David, the air filled with anxiety and dread as Jacket pumped his Dinner Bell. Faint footsteps soon turned into heavy ones, and out of the fog came a spooky dude wearing a bloody labcoat. "It's him!" David yelled, running behind us as we opened fire. Jacket emptied shotgun shells into his face while me and Peridot filled him with lasers, but these only seemed to throw him off. Delsin slashed at the Doctor with his video sword thing, knocking him back Absolute hell on earth for ten years straight. Clowns, murderous teenagers, dream demons, and cannibals, all hellbent on killing us for the skull throne or whatever. Luckily, after a few months, we adapted to our new lives and learned to hide from the killers, aiding survivors whenever he could and generally avoiding fights with the killers. But when it did come to combat, our numbers overwhelmed them. They couldn't be killed, even by lasers and conduit powers, but they could be distracted while the rest of us escaped. Jacket was usually the one to do this, since he just enjoyed emptying a few magazines into those assholes. Some of the realms we were placed in resembled some of the past jumps I've had. I met the Joker a few times, a blood drenched vault dweller carrying a kitchen knife, and the Pyro. After the ten years were up, we invited David and Nea to come with us. Understandably, they accepted. It sucks that I couldn't bring more of them, but at least two more are free from that cesspit. https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/David_King https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Nea_Karlsson https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zueRXUrML7dE3zcDzoNRElW0xAa9HwhX/view Companion Housing Complex Utilities *Electric *Plumbing *Heat/AC *Internet Bedrooms *Royal Bedrooms Bathrooms *Deluxe Bathroom Common Areas *Dining Hall *Simple Kitchen *Entertainment Room Facilities *Cleaning Closet *Engineering Bay Misc *Rooms with a view: I'm going to assume this reflects whatever setting we're in. If we're in Star Wars, it'll be a nice view of the galaxy. If we're in Fallout, it'll be a slightly less nice view of the wasteland. *Time Controller *Theme *Infinite Closets "It's not much, but..." "How'd it go, boss?" asked Raul. "While you were gone, some guy came in here and started ordering around a bunch of robots to build that thing. I thought you must've hired him or something." Raul said, Caleb squealing in delight and running inside. "Finally. More to clean." said Giles, upon entering the room. Caleb jumped into his soft, warm bed, bouncing around a little "Oh my God, everything's so soft..." Caleb giggled, hugging his new pillow and stuffing his face into it, his tail happily whipping back and forth. At the end of the day, they all decided to bingewatch the Grey Ghost at their new Entertainment Room, Snow rested on Lion's floof, Riolu sitting on his lap while Gecko slept at the bottom of his feet. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDLUdzSnM1OVBjOEk/view Spider-Man Trilogy Origin *Drop-In Perks *Photography: Where others may need years of experience to even be looked at by big publishers and newspapers, you can get in, even if it's a low position, right out of highschool - that's how good a photographer you are. With a bit of effort you could turn this skill into a full on job, taking high quality images even in difficult or dangerous situations. *Beyond the Bleeding Edge *Girl Next Door *Acting/Modeling Contract Powers and Gimmicks *Goblin Formula *Spider Bite Items *Camera: A top of the line camera with impressive clarity even at maximum zoom. Comes with either regularly replenished film or memory cards. Has several unusual properties, including rarely catching people blinking unintentionally,getting better lighting than may be strictly possible, and never getting red-eye. *29 Minute Pizza *Cosy Home *Daily Jumper *Rolodex: A self-updating rolodex featuring the phone numbers, addresses, and basic business profile of people involved in your intended activities, so long as they haven't taken steps to obscure such information. *Make-up Kit: An exceptionally well stocked and self-replenishing make-up kit that will have something for anything even remotely human. With a bit of practice anyone who uses it will be applying make-up like a pro. Drawbacks *Populated *Emotional Power *The Amazing Target! x4 Delsin Rowe's Build Origin *Drop-In Items *Camera Powers and Gimmicks *Goblin Glider: Hoverboard *Goblin Formula Peridot's Build Origin *Scientist Perks *Unethical Science: is free *Incidental Inventor Powers and Gimmicks *Extra Limb Harness: I mean, these aren't exactly limb enhancers, but they're the next best thing! Jacket's Build Origins *Drop-In Powers and Gimmicks *Goblin Formula ' ' Caleb, Delsin, Peridot, and Jacket suddenly all woke up, finding themselves in the booth of a coffee shop. Caleb yawned, stretching his arms as he looked down at the table. There was a platter of thicc sandwiches, accompanied by a few coffees and a stack of paper. "Oh, where are we?" Caleb asked, his curious ears perking upward. "Uh... looks like a coffee shop. Haven't been in one of these for a while. Oh, sandwiches." Delsin said, grabbing one of the thick, juicy, turkey and bacon with mayo sandwiches. He blushed from the absolute size of the thing, imagining the things it could do to his tastebuds. "I didn't know there were other models of sandvich... You serve these things at civilian centers?" Peridot asked. hesitantly grabbing one of the gargantuan sammies. " She struggled to figure out how to fit it in her mouth, It was infinitely better than the ham and bologna garbage she was used to. Caleb smiles as his friends instantly hit off, as if waking up in alternate universes was just a regular thing now. "What's a... 'school'?" asked Peridot "also, you own a newspaper company ;) - jc" was hastily written on the bottom of the paper in black ink. "... I what?" "Oh, gosh... Well, let's pick out a home, I guess." Caleb said. He bumped into somebody in a labcoat, spilling coffee all over them. Caleb covered his mouth, profusely apologizing. The victim, Jody Landfield, a microbologist working at Oscorp, thought nothing of it, and ruffled Caleb's hair. "It's quite alright, my boyo. I'm a man of the land, I'm a man made of nickel and lime, and I'm a man of science, a mere coffee stain cannot possibly breach my levels of defense. Now watch as I leave this fine establishment, ready to renew my vows and enter the fine world of science, to present to this world yet another fabulous invention." said the doctor, Naruto running out of the coffee shop. "Oh..." Caleb muttered. Unbeknownst to the both of them, this short circuited the colony of synthetic sentient bacteria that Jody had built into his chest. The bacteria begin spreading to his brain, slowly turning him into a crazed lunatic who's out for revenge. They head to the World Unity Festival, and help Spider-Man fight off the Goblin https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p-IkHAKDa0Y&t=285s "That's not very environmentally friendly." Jacket bitch slapped the Goblin with his baseball bat, sending him flying into a steel pole. "What?" the Goblin asked, "We're the Daily Universe, and you're dead." said Caleb, pointing at the Goblin as Delsin snapped a picture of the villaib. Jody clones Spider-Man, creating the Scarlet Spider Double team the Goblin in the final battle. Take his armor and send him to prison, devastating Harry. Venom kills Mary Jane Retrieve the symbiote sample from Dr. Connor's class after Spider-Man 3 At the end of the ten years, we packed our stuff, as usual. I thought Spidey would've stayed behind, but he seemed adamant on coming with us. He felt guilty for MJ's death. He thought that helping the denizens of an entire multiverse would help redeem himself. I accepted, of course, and I donated half of the proceeds from the Daily Universe to Aunt May. So a few hundred thousand dollars. We left to the Warehouse, leaving the Scarlet Spider to defend Manhattan. Enemies: Three years in, Caleb gets really sick and can't use his powers for shit. He goes to buy some cough medicine at the local drug store, and accidentally leaves a bottle of cough syrup on the counter. The cashier accidentally swipes it off the counter while cleaning, the bottle colliding with electrified water and shocking him, turning him part-human, part-syrup. Seven years in, Caleb and Spidey are fighting the Vulture after he attempted to rob a bank. Caleb accidentally traps a security guard in the vault after throwing Vulture's bomb inside, webbing the vault door shut. The guard begs to be let out, before trying to shove himself inside of one of the deposit boxes. The bomb then goes off, his flesh melding with the gold from the vault, and he loses the leg he was trying to shove into the deposit box. After stealing a golden prosthetic leg from Oscorp, he became the vigilante Goldenleg, vowing to saw Caleb's legs off. Ten years in, Caleb accidentally turns on his toaster when a cockroach was inside. It then become Toast Cock, a half-toast half-roach humanoid abomination made of muscle, wanting to beat the shit out of Caleb. Caleb managed to defeat the Cock using a can of Raid he found, bashing it into the toasty crusader's head and smashing it open like a watermelon. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDWGozWmFGdkdyRk0/view Category:Blog posts